User talk:Tigress56
Welcome! Hello Tigress56, and welcome to the Kung Fu Panda Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:Tigress56 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! :) -- Spottedstar (Talk) 02:33, October 7, 2010 Your edits Tigress56, your edits to this wiki have recently caught my attention. I don't know if you are familiar with the way a wiki works, but your recent edits are easily classified as vandalism. The way you have removed content from articles and/or rearranged articles is not acceptable. I'm assuming good faith out of your edits and that you just weren't aware, but please stop removing content and rearranging the pages on this wiki. You can still help out by making wholesome and constructive edits to articles that need it. Thanks. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 04:34, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kung Fu Panda Hello, Tigress56.:) Yep, I liked Kung Fu Panda. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Re:Question I'm not sure what you're talking about. I've only modified pages that you have either unnecessarily changed or completely removed text. Are you talking about anything specific? --'§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 03:20, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Sorry That isn't an excuse, Tigress56. This site belongs to the community and nothing here gives you the right to blank out pages because you "can't help it". I'm sorry I'm sounding rude on this, but you have to be mature enough to understand why I gave you the warning. We could really use your help bringing this site together, but you're currently tearing it down. You can help out by contributing to pages needing help (see the "Community" tab on the left side of the screen). --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 02:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:One More I think you're confused... either that or you don't know what a wiki is. This is the Kung Fu Panda Wiki, where contributors provide everything mentioned in the Kung Fu Panda universe (with some exception, which I supervise). You seem to think this is the Tigress, Viper, and Crane Wiki or something. Articles concerning the Furious Five, Oogway, Monkey, and Mantis are major parts of the Kung Fu Panda universe, and are just as acceptable as Tigress, Viper, and Crane. Please stop blanking out pages that are important to the wiki. If you persist, you'll eventually be blocked. --'''''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 03:40, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re:??? The Tigress Jump mini-game is so little of a subject that it doesn't need a separate article. If you'd like, perhaps you could add something about it to the Kung Fu Panda World article instead. Any others you may have made were probably about little subjects as well, or they weren't encyclopedic enough to stay. I know that you're purposefully logging off and blanking articles on your , which means you're ignoring my warnings. Normally I'd already block IP addresses, but because you're a registered contributor, I'm issuing your second warning. If you make any more noncontributing edits to this wiki, you will be blocked for a week. I'm sorry I'm being so strict on this, but I have to be fair to the new policies of the site. Your edits are NOT helping, and you especially can't abuse the wiki editing system by logging on and off. Please understand and just try to HELP instead of getting rid of important articles. --''§ροττεδςταr(Talk| ) 17:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Tigress56 I'm Artica, And I'm very glad to know that You like Tigress too! I am Tonya. I liked Po and Tai Lung. I like Tigress, too. why are you acting so immature why are you removing contents from pages and why do you keep removing your warnings if you dont like the articles on this wiki then why dont you just create your own wiki and put your furious three and tigress jump articles there and stop vandalising this wiki Kingdomcode 03:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : Kingdomcode has a point. Your editing behavior on this site has been very immature and unacceptable. :Tigress56, I've recently received confirmation from Wikia staff that the I pointed out earlier is, in fact, you. You ''cannot just blank out pages because you feel like it, ignore and remove my warnings, log out and vandalize the site anonymously, or lie to me about all of it. Because this is your third official warning (though I've given you ample opportunities for you to cease), I'm blocking you for a week. I'm sorry, but I can't have you vandalizing this site. You may still view the site, but until the week is up, you won't be able to edit here (except to your talk page, to which you are entitled the freedom to appeal to your block if you wish). Please learn from this. --''§ροττεδςταr''(Talk • ) 03:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) answer this why do you keep vandalising this wiki there's no such thing as a furious three and if theres no such thing as a furious three stop removing contents from pages this wiki is about everything real about kung fu panda not fan fiction please stop before spottedstar blocks you for good Kingdomcode 22:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) DELETING THINGS? I know you're a fan, but you got to respect the rules here or you're not welcome. Either respect the rules or leave. This is unacceptable behavior. KailynThePandaLover 03:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC)KailynThePandaLover OMG, what's wrong with you? I thought you were my friend! Stop making stuff up and vadalizing the site! Take it somewhere else!MasterArticaKennedy 16:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC)